User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Cubistic matrix and the tree of life
Continuation of Hebrew base 3 encoded in time numbers forms the Sri Yantra: As we know the Hebrew alphabet is encoded in the star tetrahedron which forms and is formed by the cube and the star tetrahedron corresponds to the hexagonal yod of the tetractys which is the first 7 cubes of the cubistic matrix which corresponds to the seed of life also the hexagonal yod is the 12 vibrational dimensions/Kathara grid and the center of the Kathara grid corresponds to the 7th dimension. Two Kathara grids joined together forms the center of a bigger Kathara grid and also forms a 2D Cubistic matrix. The tetractys/cubistic matrix when in the form of the tetragrammaton(72=9) forms the bases of the 26 dimensional spacetime in the form of a 10 dimensional spacetime(The E8 geometry also does this!) since the last line of the tetragrammaton is equal to 26 and this last line is also equal to 137 which forms electromagnetism. When the tetragrammaton is doubled it forms the star tetrahedron tetragrammaton AKA the star tetrahedron tetractys which is made up of 13 points corresponding it to the fruit of life which encodes Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid also two tetragrammatons is 72+72=144 and the 64 tetrahedron grid has 144 triangular faces. The last line of pascals triangle tetractys is 1331 which forms 44 and when you double the tree of life to form the first 2 tree of lifes in the 64 tetrahedron grid and cosmic tree of life you get something interesting because you form 19 sephirot which corresponds to 19:91 and there are 44 pathways and as we know the pathways correspond to the Hebrew alphabet(This also forms two 231 gates). The tetragrammaton originates from the letter yod(Hexagonal yod/Cubistic matrix/Virgo) When we merge 2 tree of lifes fully together you get 13 sephirot and it looks like 2 hexagons(hexagonal yods) joined together to form a bigger hexagon so this is the bases of the Kathara grid and this forms a 12 dimensional spacetime with 12 vibrational dimensions and as we know the tree of life corresponds to pascal's triangle tetractys which encodes the Kathara grid so 2 tree of lifes is 12:12 and 2 Kathara grids joined together forms the cubistic matrix and the center of a bigger Kathara grid. 13 sephirot corresponds to the star tetrahedron tetractys and the fruit of life which encoded Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid. Star tetrahedron=Kathara grid=Dodecahedron 137 is formed from the fibonacci spiral which forms the fruit of life/Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid and as we know the tetrahedron grid fractal forms the dimensions(which are also formed by powers of 3) and powers of 3 and the powers of 3 after 9 can all be broken up into 9's and the fibonacci series can be turned into a 24 repeating series which can be turned into 9's showing a connection between the powers of 3 and the repeating 9's. The Hebrew alphabet is base 3 and when its in base 3 it forms the 231 gates and it also forms a 3 by 3 cube so it forms the cubistic matrix and cosmic tree of life. Cubistic matrix In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cub deriving from The Flower of Life. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid-state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred geometry. Metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid/cubistic matrix's higher-dimensional form is E8 and many researchers have showed that E8 is the Sri Yantra. As we know Pascal's triangle is formed out of the Zero-point field and pascals triangle encodes the fibonacci numbers and therefore the fibonacci spiral. The fibonacci spiral forms the pentaflower which spirals out of the zero-point energy field(Which forms the dimensions). As we know the flower of life/cubistic matrix/64 tetrahedron grid's higher-dimensional form is E8 which can be made out of dodecahedron and each face of the dodecahedron is a pentaflower. The center of the Kathara grid corresponds to the 7th dimension and the zero-point/God source and as we know the Kathara grid corresponds to the hexagonal yod which is made up of 7 yods which corresponds to the 7 dimensions. The fibonacci spiral forms the Kathara grid and the 7 yods form the cubistic matrix. If we turn E8 into a multidimensional polygon it will be made out of a certian number of hexagonal yods which would correspond to E8's geometry. E8 is an 8 dimensional shape and the 8th dimension encases the 7 dimensions in the form of the hexagonal yod and when we apply this to the tetractys the 3 points surrounding the hexagonal yod correspond to the 8th dimension and 3, 6 and 9 and they also correspond to the trinity.(Symmetry breaking fractaling out of E8 forms the Axion+Superatom and axion) The Zero-point field is symbolised by infinite zeros and as we know this can be formed out of the base 3 pascals triangle. As you can see above the Vesica Pisces encodes 2 hexagons(hexagonal yod) which forms the tree of life/kathara grid and the Vesica Pisces forms the flower of life so the flower of life can be made out of tree of lifes/kathara grids and this forms the tetrahedron grid structure and the cubistic matrix. The hexagons can be turned into seed of lifes so the kathara grid can be formed out of seed of lifes and when you merge two seed of lifes you get the double seed of life which encodes the kathara grid. Cubistic matrix tree of life 'In the midst of the Garden stands the tree of life, bearing twelve manner of fruit and bearing of its fruit twelve times a month'. The rods and staffs of a cubit divide it into twelve equal Pythagorean triangles. The triangles are called facets. One half face to the right and the other half to the left. Each facet is in a different location, and by cubistic rule has a completely different frequency. The facets represent the twelve manner of fruit. The twelve fruit are the twelve radiation frequencies which you currently call the signs of the Zodiac. The right half reflects the side of female and the left half reflects the side of male. They also reflect descending frequencies which are of the female side and ascending frequencies which are of the male. They also reflect induction which is female receptive and discharge which is male projective. The facets are called astrophysical frequencies. The twelve astrophysical frequencies are the backbone of the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life is the backbone of the Outer Creation. Galaxies are composed of Local Solar Sectors. Each Local Solar Sector contains the cubistic potential of approximately a thousand Solar Systems. Every solar system in a Local Sector, including the Solar System Earth belongs to has the cubistic Solar family potential of twelve Planets. The planets might not all have a formed outer projection at the same time. Not all planets have a root race evolving within its fifth dimension at a given time. Every planet, outer projection or not and root race or not has a fifth dimensional administrative population in attendance. Besides the nine Planets you recognize, Earth's solar family has an electronic Planet inside the photosphere of the sun called Vulcan, a Planet comprising the asteroid belt called Maldek, which lost its one time third dimensional outer projection about two and a half billion years ago, and a proto Planet outside the orbit of Pluto called Nibiru which has not yet formed an outer bodily projection. By design, every Solar System in Creation is governed by an additional cubistic rule called astrophysics. The astrophysics rule is known as the Tree of Life. The rules of astrophysics are simple. Every solar system experiences an input of the twelve astrophysical 'manner of fruit' frequencies. Every Planet in a Solar System is attuned particularly to one or another of the frequencies. Every Planet re-expresses its particular frequency back into its Solar family at large. Every Planet receives a stimulation of each of the other eleven planetary frequencies plus its own. Category:Blog posts